Possessive - Jealousy Yunho
by Ai CassiEast
Summary: sequel nya Possessive. "Posesif ternyata penting dalam suatu hubungan. Membuat pasanganmu merasa dimiliki." Yunho akhirnya mengerti perasaan Jaejoong


Title: Possessive—Jealousy Yunho

Rate: T

Genre: Romance.

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Jin Yihan, Shim Changmin, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, and other.

Disclaimer: Yunho milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong milik Yunho. Saya milik Yunho.

Pairing: YunJae. YooSu

Warning: OOC. Gaje. Boys Love. Typo. Alur berantakan.

Note: kritik dan saran diizinkan. NO BASH! Karena akun ini milik Ai CassiEast saudara saya.

.

Anneyoong~ sequel **Possessive** yang tidak ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya dataaaaang~ maaf jika nggak sesuai harapan, aku menggeneralisasikan review kalian yg meminta sequel hingga jadilah ff yang tidak berfaedah ini. Maaf jika tidak memuaskan, yg bisa memuaskan mah cuma Yunho (?)

.

[Possessive]

.

Biar saja Yunho terlihat seperti orang gila saat ini, tertawa sendiri di salah satu restoran cepat saji setelah membaca sederet pesan yang dikirim oleh Yoochun—temannya—beberapa saat lalu. Tanpa merasa bosan ia membaca pesan itu beberapa kali seolah hiburan tersendiri baginya. Bagaimana tidak? Jauh di negara sana, negara asalnya Korea Selatan, kekasihnya yang teramat cantik sering sekali menangis dan menjadi uring-uringan karena tidak mendapat kabar darinya selama sebulan ini. Memang terdengar jahat jika ia tertawa di atas penderitaan kekasihnya (halah), apalagi penyebabnya adalah ia sendiri. Tapi coba bayangkan! Wajah lucu Kim Jaejoong ketika tengah merajuk, matanya yang memelas seperti kucing dan _pout_ bibir cerinya itu.. Ah, sayang untuk dilewatkan. Meski begitu, Yunho lebih senang melihat Jaejoong tersenyum, beribu kali lebih manis dan enak (?) dipandang ketimbang wajah merajuknya. Ah, ia jadi rindu.

Studi di salah satu negara maju seperti Jepang memang menyenangkan, juga membanggakan. Tapi biaya hidup disini sangat mahal, apalagi bila jauh dari keluarga maupun sanak saudara. Kau harus berusaha dan berdiri di atas kakimu sendiri meski mendapat beasiswa dan diizinkan bekerja _part time_ sekalipun. Belum lagi membagi waktu antara kuliah dan mencari uang. Karena itulah Yunho jarang sekali memberi kabar pada Jaejoong. Jika boleh jujur, _budget_ untuk biaya teleponnya memang sedikit. Ia biasa menghubungi Jaejoong seminggu sekali, tapi akhir-akhir ini jangankan seminggu sekali, sebulan sekali pun sulit. Sebenarnya ia lebih suka Jaejoong selalu mengiriminya pesan, apa saja meski tak penting sekalipun Yunho akan senang. Tapi keinginannya tidak terkabul karena Jaejoong takut mengganggunya jika terus menghubungi. Tsk, hubungan jarak jauh memang sulit.

Tapi tidak apa, Jaejoong menunggunya, kan?

Atau namja cantik itu sudah memiliki orang lain yang dikasihinya?

Andwaaeee!

'Jaejoong pasti menungguku.'

Lagi-lagi Yunho berlaku aneh hingga ia menjadi pusat perhatian di restoran itu. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali ketika meyakinkan diri bahwa Jaejoong masih mencintainya dan menunggunya kembali. Tapi terkadang ia menggelengkan kepalanya ketika terpikir Jaejoong meninggalkannya.

Ckckck.

.

.

.

"Ne, oppa baik-baik saja disi— _Huatchiih!_ "

Dengan tangannya yang bebas, Yunho menggosok-gosok hidungnya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal hingga bersin hebat seperti itu. Sementara tangan kanannya masih ia gunakan untuk menyangga ponsel di telinganya, menyimak dengan baik ucapan seseorang di seberang sana.

Yunho memutar bola matanya malas ketika mendengar omelan dari adik satu-satunya itu hanya karena mendengarnya bersin tadi. Akhirnya ia memutuskan berbohong pada Jihye dengan mengatakan seolah-olah ia baik-baik saja.

"Oppa serius, Jihye yah. Ayolah, hanya flu biasa."

Merasa semakin pusing mendengar ocehan sang adik, Yunho memutuskan kembali berbaring di ranjangnya. Ia mengurut pangkal hidungnya, berusaha menghilangkan penat. Ya Tuhan~ tadi pagi ia terpaksa terbangun karena dering ponsel, padahal efek obat flu yang diminumnya semalam belum habis. Tapi sekarang ia harus merelakan telinganya demi mendengar suara melengking Jihye. Belum lagi jika setelah ini ibunya berbicara padanya. Habislah sudah.

"Apa? Yoochun memberitahumu?"

Dalam hati Yunho sibuk memaki-maki sahabatnya itu. Hanya Yoochun yang tau seberapa parah sakitnya hingga ia sempat dirawat di rumah sakit. Yunho sengaja menyembunyikan keadaan ini dari Jaejoong dan bahkan keluarganya agar mereka tidak khawatir. Dan sekarang, Jihye tau, dapat dipastikan Jaejoong pun juga sudah tau. Aiissh~

"Ne~ ne~" Yunho menyahut dengan malas karena adiknya itu sedang memberinya nasehat. Hei, siapa yang berada di posisi 'kakak' sebenarnya?

"Eh, tunggu. Suara siapa itu?" Yunho memotong ucapan Jihye ketika sang adik akan mengakhiri sambungan telepon karena ia merasa mendengar suara isak tangis seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Suara yang terlalu lembut untuk ukuran suara lelaki, tapi tidak melengking seperti suara wanita. Jangan-jangan..

"Jaejoong disana?"

Ah, pantas saja Jihye seolah terburu-buru mengakhiri sambungan telepon. Adiknya itu ternyata sengaja menyembunyikan perihal Jaejoong yang sedang berkunjung ke rumah orang tuanya di Gwangju. Kenapa coba?

Mengapa juga kekasihnya bisa berada disana? Menangis pula.

Yunho berdecak ketika dengan cepat menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri. Tentu saja karena sang kekasih sudah tau mengenai penyakitnya. Tak menutup kemungkinan Yoochun membocorkannya dengan cara yang _lebay_ hingga membuat Jaejoong menangis sampai terisak begitu.

'Park Yoochun brengsek.'

.

.

.

Mengomel adalah hal pertama yang dilakukan oleh Jaejoong setelah sampai di kamar apartemen Yunho. Tak lupa pukulan cukup keras yang ia terima di pundaknya. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Jaejoong bahkan melakukannya berkali-kali hingga membuatnya bingung mau bicara apa. Mau mengelak, tapi tidak bisa. Yunho sangat tau kesalahannya.

Pertama, Yunho tidak bisa menjemput sang kekasih di bandara karena tugas yang menumpuk dan terpaksa meminta teman sekamarnya—Jin Yihan—untuk menggantikannya. Kedua, Yunho mengatakan bahwa ia sudah tau kalau Jaejoong akan datang ke Jepang untuk menemuinya padahal Jaejoong bilang itu _surprise._ Dan terakhir, juga yang paling utama, karena Jaejoong mengetahui kabar dirinya yang sakit dari orang lain.

"Hei, Yunho baru saja sembuh. Kalau kau pukul seperti itu aku yakin sakitnya akan kambuh lagi." Ucapan Yihan menyelamatkannya dari kesadisan tangan Jaejoong. Terbukti dari tangan Jaejoong yang secara reflek menjauhi sasarannya (pundak Yunho) dan beralih memukuli pundak Yihan.

"Apa urusannya denganmu, hah? Kau sebaiknya diam saja!"

"Diam saja seperti di bandara tadi sehingga orang-orang berpikir bahwa aku menangisi anak gadis?"

"Apa kau bilang? Aku ini laki-laki!"

"Tidak ada laki-laki yang menangis di tengah keramaian, Jaejoongie."

Telinga Yunho seolah terpasang setinggi antena parabola ketika mendengar panggilan 'Jaejoongie' dari mulut Yihan. Pandangannya tak beralih sedikitpun dari adegan perdebatan mereka. Sebegitu cepatkah Yihan dan Jaejoong jadi sangat dekat hingga Yihan bisa dengan mudahnya memanggil Jaejoong semanis itu? Ah, apa yang terjadi dengan kedua orang itu selama perjalanan dari bandara menuju kesini?

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya demi menghalau segala pikiran yang terlintas bahwa Jaejoong dan Yihan 'bersenang-senang' di belakangnya. Jaejoong adalah kekasihnya, sementara Yihan adalah sahabatnya selama hampir satu tahun ini. Tidak mungkin mereka mengkhianatinya. Ia rasa, Yihan memang tipe laki-laki yang mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja, begitu pula dengan Jaejoong. Lagipula, Yihan mungkin satu-satunya orang Korea selain dirinya yang dikenal Jaejoong di Jepang. Jadi karena itu mereka terlihat akrab seperti sekarang ini. Iya, benar begitu.

 _SET_

Memang, Yunho membuang jauh-jauh pikiran negatif tersebut. Tapi melihat mereka yang terus saja mengabaikannya seperti ini, ada rasa tidak suka jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya. Karena itu dengan reflek tangan Yunho menggapai lengan kurus Jaejoong dan membawanya untuk duduk bersama di ranjang.

"Sudahlah, hentikan, Jaejoongie. Kau pasti lelah. Bagaimana perjalananmu?"

"Perjalanan apanya? Kenapa malah menanyaiku? Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Dasar bodoh. Kenapa kau bisa sampai sakit, huh?"

Jaejoong kembali memukuli pundaknya, bahkan sekarang lebih keras dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya. Jangan lupakan mata besar lelaki cantik itu yang kembali berkaca-kaca. Aih, lucu sekali. Membuat Yunho tanpa sadar tersenyum begitu lebar.

"Kau malah tertawa? Tidak memikirkan perasaanku. Kau senang sekarang, huh?"

Pertanyaan lucu menjurus bodoh. Bagaimana tidak senang? Jaejoong jauh-jauh datang ke Jepang untuk menemuinya. Menangis karena dirinya. Dan terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Soal pundak dan telinganya yang menjadi korban itu urusan belakangan.

Hup.

Dengan sigap, Yunho menangkap kepalan tangan Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya. Meski Jaejoong adalah uke dalam hubungan mereka, tenaganya tidak main-main. "Kau mau membunuhku, hm?"

"Kau yang hampir saja membunuhku! Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau sakit?"

"Sekarang aku sudah sembuh, Jaejoongie."

"Tapi harusnya kau memberitauku lebih cepat. Tiket pesawat pulang pergi yang didapat Changmin karena menang lotre hampir kadaluarsa, tau."

Yunho terkikik mendengar ocehan Jaejoong perihal tiket pesawat. Jihye sudah menceritakannya secara detail bahkan sampai pada perjuangan Jaejoong demi mendapat tiket itu dari bocah setan bernama lengkap Shim Changmin. Setiap harinya selama dua minggu Jaejoong membuatkan bekal spesial untuk dibawa Changmin ke kampus. So sweet, ne?

"Ne~ aku senang kau datang. Terima kasih."

Oh, ada apa ini? Kenapa sekarang Jaejoong malah tersenyum sangat manis seperti itu? Ditambah lagi rona merah yang tercetak jelas di pipi putihnya. Kemana Jaejoong yang beringas tadi? Ah, itu tidaklah penting. Yang jelas, suasana sekarang sangat mendukung. Jaejoong yang sudah jinak (?), wajah Jaejoong yang menggemaskan, satu atap yang sama, posisi mereka berdua yang tengah duduk di atas ranjang, berdua saja di kamar. Eh tunggu dulu, masih ada Yihan.

Yunho menatap Yihan dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan 'bisa kau memberi kami privasi?' dan langsung dibalas oleh Yihan dengan endikan bahu.

"Aku masih ada urusan. Semoga 'sukses', Yunho ah."

Ucapan perpisahan itu dan pintu kamar yang ditutup dari luar oleh Yihan membuat Yunho menyunggingkan senyum lebih lebar. Pengertian sekali sahabatnya itu. Kembali dilihatnya Jaejoong yang sekarang malah menunduk. Hei, ada apa? Apa karena kata 'sukses' yang diucapkan Yihan tadi?

 _Cup_

Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong. Suasana mendukung yang dimaksud Yunho adalah melepas rindu bersama Jaejoong dengan berdua saja. Tidak sampai adegan ehemranjangehem seperti dugaan reader. Ia baru saja sembuh. Takut kalau penyakitnya itu menular pada kekasih cantiknya. Lagipula, masih banyak waktu. Jaejoong bilang akan menginap selama seminggu, kan?

.

.

.

"Bukannya aku membela diri. Aku benar-benar berada dalam bahaya, hyung. Posisiku saat itu sangat terdesak. Kau tidak tau betapa mengerikannya gajah cantikmu itu."

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan gajah cantik, Park Yoochun?!"

Yunho sontak menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang karena mendengar suara Jaejoong. Dengan sigap ia juga menutup layar laptopnya yang tengah menampilkan wajah Yoochun yang pucat pasi dengan tangan. Ia memanfaatkan wifi di cafetaria kampus untuk menghubungi Yoochun melalui video call, sementara Jaejoong memesankan makanan untuknya. Ia tak menyangka Jaejoong datang secepat itu. Makanan apa yang dipesannya?

"Tamat riwayatmu kalau aku mendengarnya lagi darimu, Yoochun ah."

Jaejoong memutari meja kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Yunho. Nampan yang dibawanya diletakkan di atas meja. Menu makan siang hari ini. Ah, Yunho sudah lapar. Tunggu. Makanan apa itu? Hanya tediri dari sayuran, satu potong dada ayam tak berbumbu, dan segelas susu. Yaiks, kombinasi yang aneh. Sepertinya Yunho akan muntah. Aish seharusnya Yunho menolak ketika Jaejoong menawarkan 'menu sehat ala Jaejoong'. Terhitung sudah tiga hari Jaejoong menerapkan menu sehat itu untuknya.

"Kau bisa menghubungi Yoochun nanti setelah makan, Yunho ah."

Yunho kesulitan meneguk ludah melihat wajah menyeramkan Jaejoong saat ini. Sekarang ia tau bagaimana 'posisi' Yoochun yang terdesak saat itu dan berjanji tidak akan memarahi Yoochun lagi. Inikah yang disebut karma?

"Kau tidak makan, Jae?"

Perlahan Yunho menutup laptopnya, mengajak Jaejoong bicara, mencoba mengulur waktu agar kombinasi makanan aneh itu tidak segera masuk ke dalam sistem pencernaannya. Kalau bisa jangan. Tetapi dengan mudahnya Jaejoong hanya menggeleng dengan alasan 'sedang diet'.

"Kau malah semakin kurus, Jae. Kenapa malah diet, hm?"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku bertemu Boa beberapa waktu lalu dan dia bilang aku gendut."

"Kau percaya apa yang dia katakan?"

Ternyata selama ia di Jepang, Boa menggaggu kekasihnya? Ck, padahal wanita itu sudah diperingatkan.

"Katanya karena aku gendut, pipiku jadi bulat dan menutupi mataku hingga terlihat sipit."

Pintar sekali cara menipunya. Wanita itu memanfaatkan mata besar Jaejoong yang sangat disukainya. Pantas saja Jaejoong jadi sangat tidak percaya diri saat ini. Lihatlah efek yang ditimbulkan, Jaejoong jadi semakin kurus karena tidak mau makan. Awas saja jika kekasihnya itu sampai sakit. Tidak bisa dimaafkan.

"Jangan dengarkan. Tutup telingamu dengan tangan atau sumbat dengan _headset_."

"Aku mau kau yang menutup telingaku seperti saat pertunangan Heechul noona dulu."

"Bilang saja kalau kau ingin kupeluk," Yunho terkekeh kemudian sedikit berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya ke seberang meja untuk menggapai Jaejoong, "kemari."

"Tunggu dulu. Apa yang waktu itu kau katakan kepada Boa dan Seulgi saat menutup telingaku?"

Yunho menarik tangannya dan kembali duduk dengan mantap di kursi. Ia jadi sedikit salah tingkah ditanyai seperti itu. Mengatakan hal romantis tidaklah mudah terutama kepada kekasihmu sendiri. Serius.

"Lebih baik kita makan." Yunho mengalihkan pembicaraan kemudian langsung sibuk dengan makanan yang sudah disediakan untuknya di atas meja. Untuk sekarang, memakan makanan ini lebih baik daripada memberitahu rahasia itu. Ya, benar. Menurut Yunho itu rahasia. Karena rasanya memalukan.

"Hei, beritahu aku, Yunho ah. Ka—am"

Tanpa persetujuan dari Jaejoong, Yunho menyuapkan sepotong ayam ke mulut kekasihnya agar diam, "Kau harus makan yang banyak. Nah, sekarang kau yang suapi aku."

"Kenapa kau jadi manja begini?" Tanya Jaejoong setelah sukses menelan makanan yang mendadak masuk ke mulutnya.

Yunho berpura-pura merajuk dengan memajukan bibir, "tidak boleh ya?"

Meski sudah memasuki umur 20an, tetapi terkadang Yunho merasa ingin diperhatikan lebih oleh kekasihnya. Apa ia salah bicara? Meminta disuapi itu termasuk salah satu sifat manja dan kekanakan, ya? Apa seorang _seme_ tidak pantas berlaku seperti itu?

"Kau tidak suka?" Yunho bertanya hati-hati.

Jaejoong terkikik, "tidak. Aku suka."

Tanpa sadar Yunho tersenyum. Jaejoong sangat pengertian, jujur, dan apa adanya. Beruntung ia kembali memiliki laki-laki dengan senyum manis itu. Tak terbayangkan seberapa besar penyesalannya jika ia melepas Jaejoong.

Jika dulu Yunho merasa Jaejoong kekanakan, mungkin memang benar. Tapi bukan berarti ia sendiri sudah pantas disebut dewasa. Jaejoong yang manja, mudah marah, dan posesif, itu wajar saja. Bukankah saat itu usia mereka masih belia? Tak seharusnya ia menuntut ini itu kepada Jaejoong saat menjadi kekasihnya. Yunho sadar bahwa saat itu ia juga belum bisa menjadi kekasih yang baik untuk Jaejoong. Dan sekarang mereka sudah dewasa, dengan pemikiran yang dewasa pula. Kali ini bahkan Yunho sudah sangat yakin untuk menjadikan Jaejoong sebagai teman hidupnya. Apakah Jaejoong bersedia? Itu harus, bukankah namja cantik itu sudah memakai cincin darinya? Ah, hanya memikirkannya saja membuat Yunho berdebar.

.

.

.

Malam ini Yunho bisa pulang lebih cepat dikarenakan sudah selama sebulan ini ia lembur ketika bekerja _part time_ di sebuah pabrik susu. Ia bahkan sudah sampai apartemennya dua jam lebih cepat dari biasanya, meski masih termasuk terlalu malam untuk ukuran mahasiswa yang menyambi bekerja. Tapi kerinduannya terhadap Jaejoong tidak bisa ditahannya lagi. Entah kenapa setelah adegan suap-suapan itu Yunho jadi semakin berani bermanja-manjaan dengan Jaejoong. Mungkin efek dari sakit yang belum lama ini ia alami, mungkin juga karena Jaejoong hanya tinggal dua hari lagi di Jepang.

 _Cklek_

Senyum yang sedari tadi terukir di wajah tampan Yunho seketika menghilang, digantikan raut wajah tak suka ketika melihat pemandangan nista di hadapannya. Bagaimana tidak? Di kamarnya, Jaejoong tidur satu ranjang dengan Yihan. Sekali lagi, SATU RANJANG. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Mengapa pula Yihan tidur di kamarnya, seolah-olah kamar ini miliknya? Jaejoong saja hanya tidur di pinggir ranjang dan memunggungi namja itu dengan guling dalam pelukannya. Untung saja mereka tidak memakai selimut sehingga Yunho bisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Ck.

Memang terlihat menyebalkan, tetapi melihat wajah damai Jaejoong saat tidur mampu mengembalikan senyum Yunho yang sempat hilang. Mata besar Jaejoong yang tertutup kelopaknya membuat bulu mata laki-laki cantik itu semakin terlihat lentik. Jaejoong bahkan bisa membuat berbagai macam raut wajah ketika tidur. Lihatlah, sekarang bibirnya maju beberapa senti–sangat menggemaskan.

 _Pluk_

Mata setajam elang Yunho menatap tangan yang dengan tidak tau diri nemplok(?) di pinggang ramping Jaejoong. Ia memperhatikan tangan itu sampai kepada wajah seseorang yang sedang tidur di belakang Jaejoong, melihat tangannya lagi, lalu kembali ke wajah Yihan. Yunho langsung menyingkirkan tangan tidak tau diri itu dengan sedikit melemparnya. Tapi mungkin karena kebiasaan Yihan memeluk guling, tangan itu kembali memeluk pinggang ramping Jaejoong.

"Yah!" tanpa sadar Yunho berteriak. Mengerahkan seluruh tenaga yang dimilikinya demi menyingkirkan tangan Yihan beserta tubuh namja itu agar menjauh dari Jaejoong.

"Yunho ah. Kau sudah pulang?"

Eoh? Suara Jaejoong? Apa ia terlalu bersemangat tadi sehingga membuat kekasihnya terbangun? Ah, tidak. Jaejoong memang tipe orang yang mudah terbangun meski ada gangguan sekecil apapun.

"Ne. Maaf membuatmu terbangun." Yunho menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ia sedikit salah tingkah. Takut jika Jaejoong melihat tingkahnya tadi, rasanya kekanakan sekali, bukan? Bagaimana jika Jaejoong tidak suka?

"Tidak apa-apa." Jaejoong bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan kini berdiri seraya mengusap-usap mata dengan kedua tangannya. Uuh, neomu kyeopta~

"Tidurlah lagi." Yunho sedikit tidak tega melihat Jaejoong yang seperti terpaksa terbangun meski namja cantik itu bilang tidak apa.

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa. Tumben kau sudah disini. Biasanya jam 11 baru pulang."

"Ah, itu. Tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu keluar, tapi melihatmu tertidur…"

"Maksudmu jalan-jalan?" mata Jaejoong yang tadinya setengah terbuka kini benar-benar terbuka sepenuhnya. Berbinar-binar seolah memancarkan cahayanya sendiri. Apa sedikit berlebihan? Tapi mata Jaejoong memang indah, kan?

"Aku mau. Aku mau."

Melihat Jaejoong yang mengangguk berkali-kali seperti anak kecil membuat Yunho tersenyum penuh arti. Aah, untungnya hari ini ia pulang cepat. Ia bisa mencegah kejadian 'iya iya' yang mungkin dilakukan Yihan karena khilaf dan melihat wajah berseri Jaejoong. Hidup itu indah~

.

.

.

Mereka memutuskan berjalan menyusuri sungai. Menikmati waktu berdua seperti pasangan kekasih pada umumnya di malam hari ini. Meski udara malam cukup menusuk, tapi Yunho merasa ada kehangatan yang dirasa. Bukankah Jaejoong ada di sampingnya? Namja cantik itu bisa menghangatkannya. Tentu saja dengan sebuah pelukan. Memangnya apa yang author pikirkan?

 _Duk_

"Hati-hati, Jaejoongie." Yunho merangkul pinggang Jaejoong dengan sigap ketika namja cantik itu tersandung kerikil. Tak lupa ia semakin merapatkan diri pada Jaejoong agar kejadian itu tidak terulang lagi. Ah, ada untungnya juga penerangan disini dibuat minim. Aissh, apa yang kau pikirkan, Jung Yunho?

"Nee~ tapi tanganmu itu.."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja kau jarang sekali melakukannya."

Yunho berpikir sebentar, memang sih yang dikatakan Jaejoong itu benar. Tapi memangnya tidak boleh?

"Jadi, kau lebih suka Yihan hyung yang merangkulmu?"

"Kenapa kau membawa-bawa Yihan hyung?"

"Kenapa? Kau takut ketahuan?"

Rangkulan tangan Yunho di pinggang Jaejoong terlepas karena nama cantik itu menghempaskannya dengan keras, keuda alis Jaejoong menukik naik, mengekspresikan kekesalan yang teramat sangat, "apa maksudmu dengan ketahuan, huh?"

"Santai saja jika kau memang tidak salah, Jae."

"Kau berkata seolah-olah aku dan Yihan hyung berselingkuh."

"Memangnya tidak?" Yunho hanya menyinggung saja bukan? Kenapa Jaejoong jadi marah seperti itu? Semakin mencurigakan.

"Yun, kita datang kesini bukan untuk memperdebatkan hal sepele begini, kan?"

"Kau juga datang ke Jepang bukan untuk Yihan hyung, kan? Tsk, bahkan kau memakai cincin yang biasa dipakai Yihan hyung."

Cih. Hal sepele apa maksudnya? Jaejoong bersenang-senang dengan Yihan sementara Yunho sedang berusaha menjadi pria yang pantas untuk namja cantik itu! Lihatlah, bahkan cincin yang diberikannya tidak dipakai oleh Jaejoong. Malah ada cincin Yihan di jari manisnya. Apa itu namanya jika bukan berselingkuh?

"Kau selalu mengabaikanku selama di Jepang, Yunho ah. Lagipula aku hanya ingin membeli cincin yang serupa dan lupa melepasnya kembali. Kau sendiri melihat cincin yang kau berikan ada di meja nakas, kan?"

"Lalu soal tidur bersama di ranjang, apa bisa kau jelaskan itu? Berpelukan pula."

"Be—berpelukan? Aku saja tadi memunggunginya."

"Tapi kau tidak menolak ketika Yihan hyung merangkulmu. Mungkin saja kau berpura-pura tidur dan malah menikmati."

"Aku bahkan tidak tau apa yang kau bicarakan itu, Jung! Jangan mengambil kesimpulan seenaknya! Demi Tuhan, Yihan hyung itu sahabatmu!"

Yunho melihat sekeliling dimana banyak orang-orang memperhatikan mereka. Suara Jaejoong mulai meninggi, pantas saja mereka berdua jadi tontonan. Tapi ia tidak peduli sekarang. Lihatlah, Jaejoong sudah berani membela namja lain di hadapannya.

"Tsk, kau berkata seolah-olah kau adalah pihak yang merasa tersakiti."

"Tentu saja! Kau menuduhku, Jung Yunho!"

"Kau membelanya!"

"Lalu apakah aku harus membelamu yang jelas-jelas salah?"

Dalam hati Yunho berteriak.

Ne! harusnya kau membelaku! Aku ini kekasihmu!

Tapi kesabaran Yunho sudah mencapai batasnya. Percuma ia mengemis seperti itu kepada Jaejoong. Toh, namja cantik itu pasti akan terus-terusan membela namja lain. Lagipula, perkataan Jaejoong benar-benar menyakiti hatinya. Seharusnya Jaejoong menjelaskan dengan lebih sabar, bukan? Yunho-lah pihak yang seharusnya marah disini.

"Terserah padamu!" akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa Yunho katakan sebelum pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri. Tidak peduli Jaejoong berteriak memanggilnya. Harusnya Jaejoong mengejar kalau namja itu sungguh-sungguh, kan? Atau Jaejoong memanggilnya hanya untuk memamerkan betapa mesranya hubungan Jaejoong dan Yihan? Cih, Yunho benar-benar tidak peduli.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau lupa membawa materi presentasinya?"

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya lupa dimana _flashdisk_ -nya kusimpan." Yunho berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang seraya menmeriksa isi tasnya kembali. Sebenarnya ia juga panik karena tidak tau benar-benar sudah membawanya atau tidak. Tetapi untuk menenangkan teman sekelompoknya, ia berusaha mengulur waktu sebaik mungkin dan berdoa dalam hati agar USB itu ditemukan secepatnya.

"Kau menumpahkan kopi ke dokumen penting dan sekarang kau lupa membawa _flashdisk_."

 _Brak_

Dengan reflek Yunho membanting tas beserta isinya yang belum dikeluarkan. Buku-buku dan beberapa alat tulis tercecer begitu saja di lantai kelas, "apa kau harus mengungkit masalah kopi itu? Aku sedang berusaha mencarinya. Lebih baik kau bantu mencari daripada terus berceloteh tidak jelas!"

Suara bantingan tas dan Yunho yang meledak-ledak sontak menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Sabar, _man._ Aku hanya bercanda."

"Maaf." Yunho hanya bisa menunduk karena merasa bersalah. Apalagi teman-temannya yang lain melihatnya intens. Ah, apa yang dilakukannya barusan?

Drrt drrt.

Yunho merogoh saku celananya karena merasakan getaran ponsel. Dilihatnya pesan masuk dari Jaejoong.

" _Bisakah kita bertemu di taman depan apartemen jam 6 sore?"_

Cih, apa-apaan Jaejoong itu? Seenaknya saja minta bertemu. Tidak ada permintaan maaf sama sekali? Apa namja itu tidak merasa bersalah? Abaikan saja. Lagipula Yunho masih banyak urusan yang harus diselesaikan dibanding meladeni Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Apa yang sedang Jaejoong lakukan saat ini?

Aissh. Kenapa ia jadi memikirkan Jaejoong? Sudah pasti namja itu sedang bersenang-senang dengan Yihan. Bukankah jam 6 juga sudah lewat? Untuk apa Yunho sibuk mencari tahu? Toh, Jaejoong tidak akan peduli padanya. Bahkan namja cantik itu tidak menghubunginya sama sekali seperti biasa. Menanyai keberadaannya pun tidak. Yunho jadi semakin enggan untuk pulang ke apartemen. Padahal sempat terlintas di pikirannya untuk pulang, ia merasa merepotkan menginap di rumah teman kuliahnya meski hanya semalam. Dan sekarang apakah ia harus bermalam di kampus? Ah, itu pilihan buruk. Bagaimana jika ada hantu? Apalagi kampusnya ini terkenal dengan kisah misterinya. Hii~

Drrt Drrt

" _Kau dimana, Yunho ah?"_

Pesan dari Yihan. Padahal selama sepersekian detik Yunho sudah berharap pesan itu dari Jaejoong. Ia bahkan sesegera mungkin membuka pesan itu. Tapi harapan tinggal harapan. Mana mungkin Jaejoong mau repot-repot menanyainya.

Yunho akan meletakkan kembali ponselnya di atas meja, tetapi ia urungkan karena ponselnya bergetar sekali lagi. Kali ini pesan suara yang dikirim Yihan lewat aplikasi _Instant Messanger._

" _Ajak Yunho bertemu jam 6 di taman dekat apartemen."_

Pesan suara itu diawali suara Yihan. Jadi, Jaejoong mengirimnya pesan sore tadi atas usulan Yihan. Tsk, untung saja ia tidak datang.

" _Tapi bagaimana jika Yunho tidak datang?"_

" _Seperti yang sudah kita sepakati sebelumnya, kau harus berkencan denganku."_

Alis Yunho mengernyit. Apa ini? Bukankah suara selain Yihan itu adalah suara Jaejoong? Apa mereka melakukan taruhan? Ada-ada saja. Lucu sekali konsekuensi yang diterima oleh Jaejoong. Apa Yihan pikir namja cantik itu mau? Ckckck.

" _Tapi.."_

" _Jadi kau tidak yakin Yunho akan datang?"_

" _Yunho pasti datang."_

" _Jadi?"_

" _Aku terima."_

Hah? Apa-apaan itu? Jadi mereka benar-benar bersenang-senang selama dirinya tidak ada? Apalagi sampai melakukan taruhan seperti itu. Dan dengan mudahnya Jaejoong menyetujui tanpa memikirkan perasaannya. Apa namja cantik itu sudah tidak mencintainya lagi? Kenapa dangkal sekali pikirannya.

" _Yunho pasti datang."_

Kalimat yang diucapkan Jaejoong terngiang di pikirannya. Dengan cepat Yunho bangkit dan membereskan buku-bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Kemudian bergegas dari sana, berusaha secepat mungkin agar cepat sampai pada tujuan.

Jam berapa ini? Sudah berapa lama Jaejoong menunggunya? Apa ia terlambat? Tentu saja. Hari sudah gelap dan bintang-bintang sudah terlihat. Sangat terlambat! Yunho merasa sangat bodoh sekarang. Harusnya ia tidak mengabaikan ajakan Jaejoong tadi. Namja cantik itu mempercayainya. Percaya bahwa ia akan datang. Dan sudah seharusnya Yunho datang.

.

.

.

Langkah Yunho memelan ketika taman yang menjadi tempat tujuannya sudah berada di depan mata. Nafasnya memburu karena Yunho terengah-engah setelah berlari menuju kesini. Dengan jarak yang cukup jauh Yunho sudah sampai dalam 15 menit hanya dengan berlari, bayangkan itu. Melelahkan, tetapi melihat Jaejoong yang bersandar pada salah satu pohon besar di taman itu, ia mungkin lupa apa itu 'lelah'. Itu artinya Jaejoong menunggunya, kan? Yeah, meski ada Yihan di sampingnya.

Perlahan Yunho mendekati pohon itu. Sangat pelan hingga kedua orang di hadapannya sama sekali tidak menyadari. Ditambah lagi mereka memunggunginya.

"Sudah kukatakan Yunho tidak akan datang. _Hiks_."

"Kau sendiri yang menyetujuinya."

"Aku tidak tau kalau Yunho benar-benar tidak datang."

"Jadi kau menyesal akan berkencan denganku?"

"Tentu saja. Aku kan hanya menyukai Yunho. Tapi namja tidak boleh menarik kata-katanya, kan?"

"Kau benar. Kalau begitu, berkencanlah denganku malam ini." Yihan merangkul bahu Jaejoong setelah menyeka air mata di pipinya dan hendak mengajak namja cantik itu pergi. Tetapi dengan halus Jaejoong menghempaskannya.

"Kau tidak perlu merangkulku, kan?"

"Hei, bukankah kita sedang berkencan sekarang?"

Pemandangan di hadapan Yunho membuatnya iritasi. Yihan kembali melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Jaejoong. Padahal Jaejoong sudah mengatakan hanya menyukainya dan menolak untuk dirangkul. Pintar sekali Yihan memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Merangkul namja secantik Jaejoong yang artinya bisa dengan bebas mencium wangi tubuh Jaejoong yang menggoda. Ukh, tidak bisa dibiarkan.

"Yihan hyung, lepaskan tanganmu itu."

"Aku sudah bilang jika kita sedang berkencan sekarang, kan?" Yihan menatap Jaejoong heran karena merasa perkataan Jaejoong tidak sesuai dengan perbuatannya.

"Bukan aku yang mengatakannya."

Aissh. Kenapa dua orang di hadapannya ini terlihat bodoh sekarang? Jung Yunho yang paling tampan sedunia ada di belakang kalian saat ini!

Karena kesal, Yunho menarik lengan Jaejoong hingga rangkulan Yihan terlepas. Menarik namja pemilik mata besar yang cantik itu untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Berada di sampingnya tentu saja. Yunho dan Jaejoong terlihat lebih serasi bukan dibanding Yihan dan Jaejoong?

"Y—Yunho?"

Heh? Kenapa ekspresi Jaejoong seperti melihat hantu? Berkedip berkali-kali seolah apa yang ada di hadapannya terlihat samar-samar. Bukankah namja cantik itu percaya padanya? Ia benar-benar datang saat ini. Demi membatalkan taruhan konyol antara Yihan dan Jaejoong.

 _Grep._

"Aku tau kau pasti datang."

Yunho menaikkan dagunya beberapa senti, menyombongkan diri di hadapan Yihan. Seolah ia adalah namja paling beruntung sedunia. Bagaimana tidak? Jaejoong memeluknya! Padahal namja cantik itu mengiyakan ajakan kencan Yihan beberapa saat lalu.

Pandangannya kembali kepada Jaejoong yang berada dalam pelukannya. Ia balas memeluk Jaejoong dengan satu tangan, sementara tangannya yang bebas mengelus surai Jaejoong lembut, "tentu saja aku datang. Menghentikan kebiasaan bodohmu yang dengan seenaknya mengiyakan konsukuensi seperti itu."

"Maaf."

"Apa aku terlambat?"

Jaejoong mengangguk samar, "sangat. Tapi yang penting kau sudah disini, datang untukku."

Drrt drrt

Ponsel dalam saku celananya bergetar. Menandakan pesan masuk. Yunho mengambilnya dan segera membuka pesan itu. Dari Yihan hyung? Yunho langsung melihat ke sekeliling taman. Ah, saking 'asyiknya' berduaan, ia jadi tidka sadar kalau Yihan sudah tidak ada lagi disana.

" _Jaejoong benar-benar menggemaskan. Aku sempat berpikir untuk 'serius' dengannya. Jadi, jagalah dia baik-baik, ne. Aku akan menginap di rumah teman. Bukankah Jaejoong akan kembali ke Korea besok? Bersenang-senanglah."_

Yunho sempat melongo melihat kalimat pertama dari sederet pesan yang dikirim Yihan. Jadi, Yihan benar-benar menyukai Jaejoong-nya? Tapi ia langsung tersenyum karena mengetahui makna tersirat dari pesan itu. Yihan tidak mungkin mengkhianatinya. Sahabatnya itu mendukung hubungannya dengan Jaejoong. Ah, ia jadi merasa bersalah sempat berpikira buruk. Padahal ia tau Yihan tidak mungkin berbuat sehina itu. Soal memeluk Jaejoong di ranjang, Yunho maklum karena Yihan memang selalu memeluk guling saat tidur. Mungkin ia reflek melakukannya.

"Jaejoongie, sayangku. Apa kau bersedia memberi hadiah atas kedatanganku?" Yunho melepas pelukan Jaejoong perlahan. Memberi sedikit jarak di antara mereka, tapi tetap merangkul pinggang Jaejoong posesif.

"Hadiah apa?"

"Kau."

Tanpa persetujuan dari Jaejoong, Yunho memajukan wajahnya hingga tak berjarak dengan wajah Jaejoong, kemudian menempelkan kedua bibir berbeda bentuk tersebut. Merasakan kembali manis dari bibir _kissable_ Jaejoong yang sudah sangat dirindukannya. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Jaejoong, berharap namja cantik itu membalaas lumatannya.

Kali ini, Yunho merasa posesif terhadap pasangan tidaklah buruk. Dalam suatu hubungan, rasa kepemilikan memang sangat dibutuhkan demi membahagiakan pasangan. Merasa dimiliki, bukankah itu sangat indah?

 **.**

 **E** to the **N** to the **D**

 **.**

Apa iniiiiiiii? Endingnya nggak enak banget yaaa? Tapiiii saya sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin membuat sequel ini di tengah perdebatan dalam diri saya memilih antara mengerjakan revisi proposal skripsi atau melanjutkan FF.. hahaha.. galau _everytime_

Oke, segitu aja basa-basinya. Semoga suka dan tidak mengecewakan.. ^^

Balasan review:

5351 : makasih dibilang baguuss~~ Terima kasih sudah mampir dan review ^^

ang always : jangan ditonjok dong Yun nyaa~ ntar nggak ganteng lagi eottokhae? :p ajak-ajak dong naik roller coaster nya~ hehehe. Terima kasih sudah mampir dan review ^^

birin. rin : ini sequelnyaaa~ semoga suka :) Terima kasih sudah mampir dan review ^^

Cangmin anak siapa : authornya juga keren, kaaaan? *kedipkedip* Terima kasih sudah mampir dan review ^^

ccsyaoran01 : YunJae always so sweet~ Terima kasih sudah mampir dan review ^^

Hiruzent. 1 : tadinya tulisannya "Ara" bukan "aku" tapi yang kumaksud adalah "Ahra" hehe.. Terima kasih sudah mampir dan review ^^

Human : nggak apa-apa kok ^^ abis baca ini masih bingung sama sifat Yun nggak? Terima kasih sudah mampir dan review ^^

Kriuks : ini sequelnyaa~ bukan epilog, bukan pula Yunho pas pulang dari Jepang. Tapi semoga suka yaa~ Terima kasih sudah mampir dan review ^^

Lawliet Jung : sama authornya gemes nggak? Wkwkwkwk.. emak Jae nggak kesepian kok, kan ada akyuuu :p Terima kasih sudah mampir dan review ^^

nabratz : ini sequelnyaaa~ semoga suka :p Terima kasih sudah mampir dan review ^^

vichi. van : cieee kamu deg-degan kenaposeee? Jangan membenci mereka, please. Ini hanya untuk kebutuhan cerita.. siapa tau mereka aslinya tidak begitu.. hehe.. Terima kasih sudah mampir dan review ^^

wiendzbica732 : iyaa emak Jae udah sabar beuuudd. Terima kasih sudah mampir dan review ^^

yjnokokoro : iya betuuull… di dunia pun Jeje udah jadi bidadara(?) nya Yun.. wkwkwkwk.. ini sequelnya~ tapi nggak sampe Yun balik ke Koriya. Kayaknya bukan Mpreg :p Terima kasih sudah mampir dan review ^^

Review :

 **5351 | ang always | anjar913 | AprilianyArdeta | aprilyarahmadani | birin. rin | Cangmin anak siapa | cynthia | Guest | Human | Joyersss | justfera02 | Kriuks | Lawliet Jung | nabratz | Shipper89 | Shizuka Jung | Sugar day | vichi. vhan | Youleebitha | Alisah MoyaMoya | Gilang | Hiruzent. 1 | Joyersss | justfera02 | littlecupcake noona | nabratz | PURPLE-KIMlee | shipper89 | yjnokokoro | wiendzbica732 |**

Fav :

 **Alisah MoyaMoya | AprilianyArdeta | Bloody Angel From Hell | Cassie Cassiopeia YunJae | Chwangkyuh EviLBerry | Dewi YJKTS | HanaHanami69 | Himawari23 | JJorien | JeanEliz | Joyersss | Jung Sister | Kim Jae Qua | Lollyglory | LiZziE. YunJae. HaeHyuk | My jeje | Party Kim | Sari411 | Shawoll na Cassie | Sonia Jung | TariChoi | ThalTR9 | Yikyung | Youleebitha | YuDeer | anara17 | anjar913 | aprilyarahmadani | aulia. wahidah | dbsktvxqthsk12 | debbynadia30 | depdeph | devil kyu | havydiz | herojaejae | holepink | honey02 | kimcaewon27 | kim haena elfish | littlecupcake noona | lolamoet | macchiato119 | nabratz | narayejea | niixz. valerie. 5 | pearlshasha | runashine88 | sehuntan | serenade senja | shanzec | sugar day | sweetberry10 | teukie | tohoshinkijeje | vianashim | vichi. vhan | wuziper | zarayumeko |**

Follow :

 **Alisah MoyaMoya | Ami Yuzu | AprilianyArdeta | Cassie Cassiopeia YunJae | D2121 | Dewi YJKTS | HanaHanami69 | JeanEliz | JJorien | Joyersss | Jung Sister | LiZziE. YunJae. HaeHyuk | Lollyglory | MyBabyWonKyu | My jeje | Party Kim | Sari411 | Shawoll na Cassie | Shizuka Jung | Sonia Jung | ThalTR9 | TitaniumSP | Willow Aje Jung | Youleebitha | anara17 | anjar913 | aulia. wahidah | ccsyaoran01 | clovery94 | dbsktvxqthsk12 | devil kyu | eleinadk | helviula | holepink | honey02 | jewel. Elf. 1 | justfera02 | kimcaewon27 | kim haena elfish | kurenai137 | littlecupcake noona | lunabie | nabratz | narayejea | niixz. valerie. 5 | parkchanxx | pearlshasha | rulianaexotics | sehuntan | serenade senja | shanzec | sugar day | teja dwi | vianashim | vichi. vhan | wuziper |**


End file.
